Total drama island topless
by bored2death
Summary: Chris has thought up a new plan to torture the former campers.well,the girls at least.so he sends out some emails.most of the girls don't fall for it,but the ones that do fall for it, think that they're getting the easiest 1000 ever....but are they?
1. Chapter 1

**This whole thing is related to my video on youtube. ****.com/watch?v=TBjVDUdvSlw**

**If you think the video's gross,I really don't care.I just did it out of extreme boredom. Well, hope you the story anyway! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the scene: one year after season 1 has ended.

Chris is at his bachelor pad in California, thinking up ideas to torture the former campers.

Chris: there's got to be some way to torture them...that's it! I have an idea! time to start sending some emails to some campers!

the email to the girls says: Dear former campers on total drama island, you are invited to win $1000!!!! you just have to do a topless photo shoot at camp Wawanakwa, that's all!!! no challenges or anything. come at....(date, time, and other crap)

the email to the guys says: Dear former campers on total drama island, come to camp Wawanakwa for a little surprise on (date, time, and other crap)

scene: the campers have received the emails......

Gwen: yeah, whatever ,I'll do it. at least I'll get some cash off of it.

Eva:$1000? just for a few shirtless pictures? why not...plus, it would give me a good chance to get revenge on heather if she goes...

Leshawna: I'll do it for 1k,i guess..

Katie: Sadie, look at this email I got from Chris!!

Sadie: That is so gross! but I'd do it for 1000 bucks!

Katie: really? I wouldn't!

Sadie: I have an idea! I'll do the photo shoot, you can come with me, I'll split the money with you!

Katie: eeeee!!! I love your ideas! let's go for it!

Bridgette: not even for 1000$. (clicks delete button)

Lindsay: Topless? money? I am so in!!!

Courtney, on the phone with Duncan: And did I tell you about this email I got from Chris? he wants us girls to do a topless photo shoot! he needs to see a therapist.

Duncan: you don't wanna do it?

Courtney: of course not!

Duncan: are you sure? I mean,1000$ is a lot of money!

Courtney: not really, and you are sick. there's no way I'm doing that!

Duncan: please?

Courtney: NO!

Beth:(Stares blankly at computer screen and looks at her boobs) uh....no thanks.

Izzy: Totally!

Heather: Chris just wants to see what I've got, I know it. but for 1000? why not?

After reading the email, the guys all thought it was a trick. none of them showed up.

the scene: camp Wawanakwa. all of the girls who said they'd show up, showed up.

Chris: Welcome back! are we ready?

Lindsay: wait! what're the bleachers for?

Chris: they were supposed to be for the guys to sit in and watch the photo shoot. but none of them showed up.

Leshawna: you're sick.

Gwen: And you're the host of a kids show?

Heather: you seriously need mental help.

Chris: let's move on here, people! First up, Sadie!

Sadie:(takes off top)

Katie: good luck!

Chris(takes out camera) that's good! (takes pictures) show some more enthusiasm! there we go. that should be good.

Sadie:(puts top back on) that wasn't so bad!

Katie: see?

Chris: Come up to the stage ,Eva ,and show your stuff!

Eva: just to let you know, I'm only doing this for the cash. (walks up to Chris and whispers):can I prank heather after this?

Chris: sure! that would add some drama.

Eva:(takes off top reluctantly)let's get this over with.

Chris:(takes pictures)um, you wanna smile? it would make these shots look better.

Eva: Take the freakin pictures!!!!

Chris: ok, jeez.(takes pictures)

~in the meantime~

Courtney's phone rings.

Courtney: hello?

Duncan: hey, princess.

Courtney: hey Duncan. what's up?

Duncan: Camp is only a half hour's boat ride away from your house, you know, you still have time to-

Courtney: for the last time, NO!

~now, back to camp~

Chris: great job, Eva!

Eva:(puts top back on) whatever.

Chris: Izzy! come on up!

Gwen: Izzy saw a bear in the woods and went after it right before you started taking pictures of Sadie.

Chris: and nobody said anything?

Leshawna: Who would want that physco back?

Lindsay: Lizzy scares me!

Heather: That girl is a threat to our lives.

Chris: well, whatever. Gwen! your turn!

Gwen: I'm kinda starting to have second thoughts about this.

Chris: well, I hope you can swim because your ride just le-

Gwen: STOP!! too much deja vu!!!! I'll go, I'll go! (takes off top)

Chris:(takes pictures)wow...is your skin naturally that white?

Gwen: shut up or I'll get Eva to beat your ass!

Chris: wow...feisty campers. You're up heather!

Gwen(puts top back on)

Heather: I've been waiting for this! (takes off top and makes slutty poses)

Eva:(whispers something to Gwen)

Gwen: you might be psycho, but you are so good with revenge! I'll do it!

Chris:(takes pictures) see, now THAT'S what I call modeling! you could go for playboy!

Heather: whatever, I'm just here for money. Hey...where'd my top go? I left right by this rock!

Gwen and Eva:(laughs)

Heather: ugh! you will pay for this!

Chris: (stares at heather's boobs)

Heather: (slaps Chris in the face)

Everyone: (laughing crazily)

Gwen: ah, I love this day.

Chris: um, ouch! Do not slap this beautiful work of art!

Leshawna: beautiful? Riiiiiiight.

Everyone: (laughs)

Chris: we're getting a little out of control here! You're up, Leshawna!

Leshawna: hey, except for Heather, we're all girls here right? I'm not nervous about this at all.(takes off top)

Chris: (takes pictures) see, these pics come out a lot better when you guys aren't shy! Great job, leshawna. And now, last but definitely not least, Lindsay! Let's do this!

Lindsay (takes off top _and_ shorts…)

Chris: …whoa. Didn't see that coming. As stunning as that is, this only a topless photo shoot. Shorts on, please.

Lindsay: Fine, take out all the fun. (puts shorts on and then makes whore-like poses)

Chris: (takes pictures) uh-huh, that's what I'm talkin about! Awesome job, Lindsay!

Lindsay: thanks! (puts top on)

Chris: Well, that's everybody! (takes out camera memory card and puts it into his laptop)

Gwen: Chris? What're you doing with that?

Chris: heh, heh.

Leshawna: don't tell me…

Heather: you wouldn't dare to…

Chris: all, right guys! It's YOUR turn to vote! Vote for who you think looks best without a top! After 10 votes, whoever has the most votes will win the $1000!!!

Katie: I thought you said we all would get $1000!

Everyone: YEAH!

Chris: uh, did I forget that detail? (sarcastically) so sorry! Just the winner.

Gwen: and what're you doing with that laptop?

Chris: I just uploaded your pictures to the internet! How else would people be able to vote?

Eva: (grabs Chris by his shirt ) I don't like liars!!!

Chris: uh, remember guys! Vote!

And, SECURITY!!! GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can actually vote by leaving a comment on my video of who you choose. I'll update the story once I get 10 votes. Thanx 4 reading! **


	2. FYI

Many people are saying that my video is gross/perverted/disturbing/sick. well, I worked hard on it! it's just ART. do artists get criticized for drawing completely nude people? no. and like I said before, I ONLY did this cuz I was bored and wanted to test my paint skills. I am NOT a gross/perverted/disturbing/sick person! And somebody, not sure who, marked my video as inappropriate and it got deleted from youtube, so I had to go through the trouble of re-uploading it to Veoh. here's the link:

.com/videos/v17128648BbK7zrYd

And I just want to say thanks-a-freakin-lot to the bastard who reported my video and made me go through all of the trouble of uploading it again. it makes no sense, cuz there is stuff a LOT worse and more inappropriate stuff on youtube. Anyway, when putting the video on veoh, I put it under the 18+ category so people wouldn't complain, even though I don't think it's _that_ inappropriate. I think it's probably 15+ material. And I didn't really like putting it in that category ,cuz there's all these porn ads that appear next to my video, and if you have to look at those ads ,you won't call my video disturbing or gross anymore. I hope you're all happy now. and, for that person who said this story should be M,I really don't think the story is that bad. I _guess the video ,in some people's eyes, could be rated m, but the story ,I don't think so._

_By the way, sorry to those who thought I was announcing the winner in this chapter. Chapter 3 will definitely have the winner announced.(remember to vote!) So…yeah. vote! Or else!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks 2 the people who complimented my story/vid! I just want to point out my mistake in chapter FYI, the word guess was supposed to be italicized, but not the words after guess. And sorry for taking kinda long to update, but oh well. And ,by the way, I was almost done writing the story when someone came along and posted their late vote for Lindsay, and since I was already almost done, I wasn't about to rearrange my story for one vote!!! So, sorry, simbad95,we're all going to pretend your vote never existed! Anyway, here goes!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------

Gwen: Amazing! Eva's been strangling Chris and the 5 security guards, for over 3 hours! (claps)

Katie: (watches Eva beating Chris up) ooo, that'll hurt in the morning.

Sadie: and the next day.

Lindsay: Poor Chip. Should we help him?

Everyone: HELL NO!!!!!!!

Leshawna: (taping the fight on Chris's camera) this is going straight on Youtube!

Chris: please!!!! Stop!!!!!!!!!

Eva: Say it!

Chris: Eva is stronger than 10 Chris-es together!!!! And the security guards may leave!!!

Eva: thank you.(stops strangling Chris, and the security guards leave to their trailer.)

Leshawna: (puts memory card in laptop) uploading…30%…

Chris: LESHAWNA!!! That'll ruin my tough guy reputation!

(everyone stares at Chris like he's a lunatic)

Heather: (still looking around for top) tough????? I've seen tougher snails!!!

Chris: (rolls eyes) whatever. let's check the votes!!!

Leshawna: 100% uploaded!!! (takes out memory card) go ahead and check your scores or whatever.

Chris: I'll have to report that video later. But for now, let's take a look at the votes! We got a little more than 10,but who really cares?

(everyone gathers around laptop, including heather, who's covering her boobs with her arms)

Chris: back up, guys!

Everyone backs up 10 feet.

Chris: here we go! Drum roll please! ( presses button on laptop that causes drum roll sound effect to start)

Leshawna, one vote!

Sadie, no votes!

Gwen, one vote!

Sadie: (starts crying and screaming) no votes????? Not a single one???? I'M UGLY!!!! SO VERY UGLY!!!!!! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katie: no, you are most definitely NOT ugly!!!!!!! The internet community has no taste at all!!!!! AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heather: Ha! This is true comedy! But I saw it coming. Sadie? Leshawna? Face it. Everyone likes skinny girls better. And Gwen? You have ghost skin. It's obvious that the one vote for Gwen was just a sympathy vote from Trent, and Harold sympathy-voted for Leshawna. Since Sadie doesn't have a man, she got zilch! Nada! What losers. You mind as well give me the $1000, Chris. It's obvious I got ,like, 30 votes.

Sadie: (Cries even louder)

Katie: (hugs Sadie) there, there. Don't listen to her.

Gwen: Bitch.

Leshawna: That's it!! Get over here, you scrawny little slu-

Chris: Hey! Nobody interrupts Chris!!! That's your warning!!!

Heather, one vote!

Heather: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? No!!!!! there's a miscount!!!!! Gimme that! (snatches laptop) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not true!!!!!!!! It can't be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My boobs are (bleep)ing sexy!!!!!!!!!!! (yaps on about how it can't be true)

All of a sudden, Izzy swings out of the woods on a (extremely long) vine, yelling Tarzan-like.

Izzy: (picks up Heather while swinging on vine)

Gwen: Do vines even grow in the woods?

Heather: (shrieks and drops laptop on Lindsay's head on accident) LET GO OF ME,PHYSCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: If you say so! ( drops Heather in pile of …Bear dung??)

Lindsay: uhhhhh…durrrrrr….(faints while little birds fly around her head like in cartoons)

Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Fresh bear crap! We were gonna dunk the loser in it, but oh well!

Everyone, even Eva, except the fainted Lindsay, is laughing so hard they can barely breathe.

Heather: I'm stuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone, even Eva, except the fainted Lindsay:(is laughing too hard to hear her)

Leshawna: This is _too_ good!!! (takes pictures)

1 hour later

Lindsay: huhhh….what'd I miss?

Everyone is still laughing

Lindsay: what's going on? (looks around blankly, then notices Heather in pile of crap, then starts laughing even though she has no clue what's going on)

3 hours later

Everyone: ahh. That was a good laugh.

Chris: Whew! Let's continue.

Izzy: wait! Don't you need my topless pics? Sorry I'm late, but that bear was just so cute, and I had to find out where it's home is, and-

Chris: sorry Izzy, it's kinda late for-

Izzy: (takes off clothes and streaks around the campground) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: ummmm….ok. SECURITY!!!!!

Security throws Izzy and her clothes on the boat of losers and drives her away

Chris: that was awkward. Ok. Continuing!

Lindsay, 4 votes!

Eva, 4 votes?

(everyone gasps)

Everyone: a tie??????

Eva: ok, that even surprised me!

Heather: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eva??? Beating ME???? BUT SHE'S UGLY!!!!! Lindsay, I _guess_ I can understand, even if she's a total dumbass, but EVA???

Eva: I would shut it if I were you, (bleep) head!!! Literally!!!!!

Heather: if I could get out of this pile you would be SO dead right now!!!!

Lindsay: well, I have to say, Eva's boobs are almost as big as mine! Not as hot, but as big!

Eva: I do not know how to respond to that.

Chris: Well, I guess we'll have to split the money! $500 for each of you!

Heather: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsay is already rich!!!!!!!!! In case nobody remembers, my parents sold all my stuff while I was in total drama island!!!!! **(A/n: see heather's message from home video) **I need the money more than them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: (grabs roll of tape out of his trailer and walks over to heather)

Heather: what are you doing with that, Chris? Oh, hell, no; you better not!!!!!!!!! I am going to sue all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: (rolls tape around heather's mouth) luckily, her head is the only part of her body that's not covered in crap, so there's no way for her to remove the tape.

Heather: mmmm-mmmmm!!!!!!! mmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: now, for our winning girls, I'm going to my trailer to get your money! I'll be right back!

Leshawna: well, congratulations guys, even though I really wanted that money, you deserved it!

Gwen: hey, I'm just happy to see heather lose.

Sadie: seeing her lose wasn't the good part!

Katie: her being covered in crap is the good part!!

Lindsay: tell me about it! I haven't laughed that hard in, like, weeks!!

Eva: and I just uploaded pictures of Heather in the crap on Photobucket!

Everyone except heather: gooooooooo Eva!!!!

Heather: MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMM-MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: (his hands are behind his back) Guys? Are you ready?

Lindsay and Eva: yes!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris's hands come out from behind his back. Everyone gasps, then their mouths just hung wide open. Except Heather, who couldn't open her mouth. Her eyes just bulged out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I **_**was**_** going to finish the story right now in this chapter, but I just saw this as the greatest opportunity to keep everyone in suspense!! Don't worry, it'll only be a couple days before I post chapter 4,with the ending. Stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Last chapter really!

**First, thank you to Green Gallant for the good idea! Credit goes to him for that idea. Also, I know I took realllllllllly long to update ,but I'm the laziest person you'll ever meet so deal with it. Now, drum roll please!! It's time for the last chapter of my story! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campers, even though not all of them are dumb, did not expect this at all, even from someone like Chris. Lying in Chris's hands were two golden orange in color,500 dollar MONOPOLY BILLS.

Chris: (rolling on the floor laughing) you guys fell for it!!!! I can't believe you actually fell for this scam!!!!! Did you actually think I'd give you $1000???

Heather was the first one to snap out of her shock. You could see an evil smile come out from her duct tape.

Lindsay: (picks monopoly bill off the ground) okay, I am sooooo confused right now!

Lindsay was the second, though she was hopelessly confused. Next came Katie and Sadie, at the same time.

Katie and Sadie, at the same time: YOU JERK!!!!

Then Gwen, Leshawna, Eva.

Gwen: Chris, you are such a (bleep)ing (bleep)!!!!!!!!! **(A/n: sorry, but this story is rated T and I'm too lazy to change it) **

Leshawna: That is IT!!! (rolls up sleeves and gets ready to beat up Chris)

Eva: (Turns green and buff and huge) DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!!!!! YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I'M ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: (stops laughing) …this is slightly creepy….

Lindsay: Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?

Gwen: Chris tricked us all. we're not getting any money.

Lindsay: …(comprehending)

Chris: AAAHHH!!!

Eva and Leshawna: YOU BETTER RUN!!!!

Lindsay: (still comprehending)

(All of a sudden, splashing is heard at the shore)

Everyone looks over to see…

Everyone except Heather and Lindsay, who is still trying to understand the situation: Izzy????

Gwen: You have got to be kidding me.

Lindsay: oooohhhh, I get it now!! Chris, you totally suck!!! I mean, I'm already rich so whatever, but Eva's probably a poor hobo/hooker collecting money from people on the streets!

Eva: (turns normal again from her green and buff form ) I heard my name. what happened?

Izzy: (comes out of the water, wearing clothes) hey guys!! You're probably wondering what happened. So yeah! I'll tell you! I was, like, in the boat, and I found a fire extinguisher, and my clothes, so I got dressed cuz I felt uncomfortable, so anyway I hit the dude driving the boat in the head with it, and he fainted and so I used my awesome boat-steering skills to turn around, but I only went like 4 feet before the gas ran out, so I had to swim all the way here and that's why I took so long! So what's up ppl??

Everyone just stares at Izzy for a few minutes. Then, Gwen spoke up, explaining what Izzy missed.

Gwen: Chris tricked us. He tried to give us this! (picks up monopoly money and shows it to Izzy)

Gwen had known that Izzy, being psychotic and all that, would find a better way to get back at Chris than just beating him up.

Izzy: wow, that's messed up! I would totally kill him if I won!

Chris: (backs away slowly)

Izzy: but actually…I have a better idea! I just realized something! (takes phone out of her skirt pocket) be right back, guys. Gotta make a phone call. (walks into the woods)

Katie: She's probably gonna call her parents or something to get her out of here and leave all of us here!

Sadie: We'll be stuck here forever with Chris and even worse, Heather!

Leshawna: Izzy's insane, but she's not the mean type. She'd take all of us with her, except Chris and Heather of course.

Heather: Mmmmm-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!

Chris: I just had a great idea! (flashes evil grin)

Everyone: Oh no….

Chris walks over to heather and takes off the tape…

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heather: oh, shut up! I just want to let you know that I knew Chris was gonna trick us all along. Why do you think I didn't get implants before coming here? I just came to watch you all suffer!

Leshawna: (rolls her eyes)

Gwen: Us suffer? And that's coming from a person laying in a pile of shi-

Heather: Why don't you go (bleep) yourself ??

Leshawna: Why don't you dodge this??? (throws coconut at heather's head)

Heather: OW!!!!!!!! You bitch!!!!!!

Chris: (lays back and watches the scene,drinking a smoothie)

Lindsay: ooo, this looks fun! (throws another coconut at heather's head)

Eva: (throws 2 coconuts at heather's head) I love this!

Gwen: come on, Katie! Sadie! Join the fun!

Katie: (grabs 4 coconuts)

Sadie: (grabs 5)

Heather:STOOOOOOOPPP RIGGGGHHHTTTTT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone backs away)

Heather: (looks over and happens to see a hose connected to the trailer) Lindsay. I require your services.

Lindsay: sorry, Heather! I stopped being your servant a long time ago!

Heather: I'll give you lip gloss.

Leshawna: girl, don't fall for that!

Lindsay: What will you be requiring, Master Heather?

Everyone:NO,LINDSAY!!!

Heather: get that hose and spray me with it so all the s**t washes off of me. (points to hose)

Lindsay: okay! (starts walking towards hose)

Katie: I'll give you 2 lip glosses AND Sadie's eyeshadow if you ignore her!!

Sadie: Yeah! And it's shiny!!!

Eva: This is getting pathetic.

Lindsay: ummmmmm……

Heather: hair removing cream!!!

Gwen: um, ew?

Katie: uhh…half full tube of mascara!!!

Lindsay: STOP IT!!!!! MY HEAD HURTS!!!

Just then….Izzy comes out of the forest, with an evil looking grin that caused some campers to slowly back away.

Izzy: Chris, they will be coming soon.

At first , Chris had no clue what Izzy was talking about. Then, with a frown and nervous expression, he realized what Izzy had done.

Chris: You didn't.

Izzy : (laughs evilly)

Everyone: What'd you do?

Izzy: you'll see. Oh,by the way look what I found on the boat!! (takes out taser)

Everyone runs, scattering in different directions and screaming. Except heather who was still stuck in the crap-pile.

Izzy: Relax everyone! I was just gonna- *zaps Heather with taser. Heather passes out.* do that!

Everyone: (cheers)

Leshawna:You called the cops? that's great!,but why was there a taser on the boat any-

Izzy: Never mind that!! They're here!!!

A police-copter hovers down to camp Wawanakwa and some cops come out

Police 1: Chris Mclean!! You are under arrest for-

*_meanwhile_* (don't ya just love the important story parts getting interrupted?)

Courtney's phone rings.

Courtney: Hello?

Duncan: Hey Courtney, just wanted to tell ya that those topless pics got leaked on Photobucket!

Courtney: See? I told you it was all some scam made up by Chris to make all of us ex-campers look bad!

Duncan: Well I don't remember you saying that but anyway, Lindsay's boobs truly are HUGE.

Courtney: Excuse me??!!! Did I really want to hear you say that??!!!!

Duncan: Believe it or not, so are Eva's. Heather's and Gwen's are puny though for some reason..

Courtney: (jealousy rising) I'm gonna hang up now if you don't stop!!!!!

Duncan: Damn, Lindsay is HOTT!!! I'm saving this pic.

Courtney: You know what???!!! Make yourself pretty ,cuz I'm coming over to give you a little "surprise"! *hangs up*

Duncan: That's what I'm talkin bout! Ah, jealousy. Works every time.

*_back to the camp scene_*

Child pornography!!! All of these girls are at the age of 17!!!!

Chris: But…I…..I …um….uh…. I WAS FRAMED!!!!!

Police 2: (puts Chris in handcuffs and pushes him into the police-copter)

(the police hover off. faintly, you can hear Chris shouting," I will get revenge!!!")

Everyone: YAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOO IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: Go me!!!

Gwen: There's just one tiny little problem.

Everyone: and what would that be?

Gwen: HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OFF THIS ISLAND????!!!!!

Eva: You just had to ruin it, didn't you?

Leshawna: Hmmm… (goes inside Chris's trailer)

Leshawna: Damn!! Is there anything Chris _doesn't_ have in here?

Lindsay: ooo!!! Does he have a hair straightner in there cuz my hair is sooo frizzing up!

In a moment, the entire trailer transforms into a yacht.(it's close to the shore)

Everyone is in total shock for a minute.

Leshawna: Like I said, he has EVERYTHING in there!

Katie: including a button that transforms the trailer into a yacht?

Leshawna: pretty much,yeah. Now let's get the hell outta here!!!

Everyone: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!

Everyone gets in the yacht, and they agreed to let Leshawna control the boat since she for some reason knows a lot about boat-driving. During their trip to the a nearby port which leshawna just happened to know where it was and how to get to it from camp, …

Gwen: Ah, relaxation. (lays down on a beach chair on the deck, knowing that her pale skin will be red within 5 minutes)

Sadie: I can't believe it all went good in the end.

Katie: all we have to do now is get those pics deleted of us topless.

Lindsay: Delete? Not mine! I look so good in that pic!!

Eva: Trailer that transforms into a yacht? Leshawna knowing how to steer it and knowing where the port is? This is all like some horribly written story by some horrible author who ran out of ideas!

Izzy: Who cares?

Everyone laughs.

Lindsay: But do you ever get that feeling that you're forgetting something?

Izzy : Again, who cares?

Back at camp….

Heather wakes up.

Heather: Huh? Where is everyone? HELLO? HELLO????!!!!! I'm hungry…

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully my writing will get better with experience. Anyway, hope you liked it even though I didn't like it much. Sorry again for taking so long to update. This story is done, but I might make another tdi fanfic later so….stay tuned!! :D **


End file.
